


Tonight

by skylar_organa_solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Love, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_organa_solo/pseuds/skylar_organa_solo
Summary: Poe Dameron is hopelessly in love with Y/N, a Resistance mechanic he’d met many years ago.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to keep this an ongoing thing maybe? Idk... leave comments and suggestions!

You were woken by the loud, steady beeping of his alarm clock. ‘His’ being the one and only Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, and also your flyboy. _Your flyboy_. Knowing he was yours was enough to put a smile on your face. You turned onto your side with a soft grumble, watching the shadowy figure of your loving boyfriend rise from his crater on his side of the bed, the sagging springs of the mattress groaning under his weight. You watched his muscular arms stretch, the dim light of the rising sun lighting up the room to show his back. _Damn, he’s even sexy from behind_ , you thought, _too sexy to resist_. You reached out to his back, dotting your fingers lightly over his spine, sending a slight shiver through his body. You heard him chuckle before turning round to you with a grin on his face.

“Morning beautiful,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on your lips. It was just a small kiss, but it was still incredibly romantic. You moaned against him, placing your palm on his hard abs.

“You always go to bed shirtless,” you grumbled, your fingers tracing the muscles on his chest.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” he replied with a laugh.

That laugh; the way his dark curls bounced, his pearly teeth shone. It was an irresistible laugh, one that put a smile on your face, one that put a smile on _anyone’s_ face. Poe stroked your cheek gently, his thumb caressing your lips, his eyes intent and shining, as if he was looking at a work of art.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered, before kissing you again.

This time it was longer, passionate and loving. His tongue pushed against your lips softly before dancing with your own tongue. Heat began to rise in your stomach; Poe had often had that effect on you. Your arms winded round his neck, one hand stroking the stubble on his jaw. A deep moan erupted from his throat as he broke away from the kiss slowly, his eyes still closed. He removed his hand that was tangled in your H/C locks, stroking it gently before pushing a strand behind your ear.

“As much as I would love to carry this on, the alarm went off for a reason,” he said, almost with a tinge of sadness to his voice.

A sigh escaped your parted lips, which already missed the feeling of Poe Dameron against them. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, groaning tiredly. You had been in the Resistance for quite some time now, but you would never be used to such early mornings. You stretched your arms above your head, the cold air hitting your stomach as your shirt lifted. _Technically_ , it was Poe’s shirt, but you felt comfy in his oversized, baggy clothing, plus Poe said you looked adorable, which was a bonus. He ruffled his dark, curly locks with a yawn, shoving on his orange jumpsuit over a black tank top. He scratched his jaw, looking in the mirror and stroking his stubble curiously.

“Do you think I should grow a beard?” he asked, his eyes focused on his jaw. You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Do I think you should grow a beard?” you replied, your voice laced with confusion and amusement. Poe Dameron would _not_ have the patience to grow a beard.

“Yeah, I mean. I think I could pull it off,” he said without a hint of humour in his voice.

“Yeah, _no_ ,” you chuckled as he turned to you, his dark eyes narrowed jokingly. 

“Are you saying I do not have the ability to pull off facial hair?” He asked dramatically, his hand thumping his heart to play out his theatrics.

“Hey, you’re pushing it with the stubble, Mr Dameron. A full on beard? I think all the ladies would turn their attention to _Finn_ rather than you,” a smile engulfed your face as you spoke, the hand on his chest now on your waist, pulling you closer, the other touching your cheek with his fingertips, only slightly, but the warmth of his touch almost sent a shiver down your spine.

“They can do that, because the only woman who’s attention I want is _yours_.” He placed a light kiss on the tip of your nose, before pausing, “and the General of course, yeah, I don’t really want her ignoring me,” he added as he chuckled, his romantic expression now turned into such seriousness that it made you both laugh.

“If you carrying disobeying her orders, I think she’ll start doing that. Beard or no beard,” you laughed, shaking your head at him.

He had been particularly disobedient recently, following his own orders rather than the General’s, although his relationship with General Organa was surprisingly close, so he’d often been let off the hook.

“She wouldn’t dare. She can’t resist my charming nature for long, no one can,” he boasted smugly, and although he was joking, he wasn’t wrong. Even you had been seduced by Poe’s handsome looks and winning personality, but at least he’d been captured by yours! You let out a mocking sneer before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, but he pushed u away gently, laughing when you pulled a sulking expression and crossed your arms jokingly in a toddler temper tantrum.

He shook his head as he zipped up his jump suit, raking a hand through his hair. That was enough for you to uncross your arms, because he has messed up his hair thoroughly.

“You seriously need a haircut sometime soon,” you laughed, stroking his soft, long locks and smoothing them into place. You were joking, you loved his hair. It was so soothing to have him lie with you at night, stroking each other’s hair until you fell asleep. Those were the best nights.

“How shall I have it? Short back and sides? Braided? What do you suggest? Oh, I know, bald to go with my growing beard!” He exclaimed sarcastically, which made you burst out laughing. One amazing quality of Poe’s was his great sense of humour.

“Just a trim, stop your whining, Commander,” you poked his shoulder harshly, and turned away to get dressed yourself. Luckily working in mechanics didn’t mean you had to wear a bright orange jumpsuit around the base. You slipped on your casual leggings, your simple top. Poe came from behind and lifted your hair from under the material, stroking your soft locks, wrapping strands round his finger and letting them go repeatedly. His hands touched your body as he placed long, soft kisses across your jaw, your neck, sucking on your artery as you groaned lovingly.

“Poe,” you moaned softly, a sly grin crossing your lips as you pushed him from you. “The alarm went off for a reason,” you repeated, reaching for his flight helmet and throwing it at his chest. He scoffed, licking his lower lip before tucking under his teeth, something he always did when he was impressed. You were impressed yourself, considering you had pushed him away when he was about to do _you_ a favour, something you now regretted slightly. He stepped forward slowly. You thought he would try it again, and you knew this time you wouldn’t stop him.

“Well well. I guess we had better attend to our duties then, Miss Y/L/N,” he whispered in disbelief, his mouth close to your ear, so close you could feel his hot breath on your lobe. His fingers gripped your jaw loosely, turning your head towards his so your lips were almost touching. He leaned forward, going in for the kiss, but that wasn’t his intention. “Enjoy your day, Y/N,” he whispered, your lips brushing ever-so-slightly with his words. He let go of your jaw abruptly, so quick a gasp escaped your mouth. _Oh Kriff, he’s going to tease me so badly tonight_ , you thought. Before he stepped out of the door, you tugged at his arm pleadingly. You could not let him tease you, not after last time!

“Poe, Poe, I’m sorry. I was kidding. You’re not going to do anything, right?” You asked, the smoothness of your voice just minutes ago now flattened into downright pleading.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/N,” his eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion, a devilishly stunning smirk plastered all over his smug face.

“Please Poe, not like last time,” you whined, tugging on his arm harshly, almost in tears. He had been so slow last time, kissing you so passionately, making you _so wet_ and then going straight to sleep, although it probably hurt him just as much as it hurt you, it was still agonisingly painful to be denied of hot sex with Poe.

“How can I make it up to you?” You added sweetly, your voice regaining its smooth, sexy composure. He turned from the door for a second, bending his head to yours, his hand once again touching your jaw, his eyes staring at your plump lips.

“Oh, I can think of plenty ways,” Poe whispered softly, his devilish grin practically from one ear to the other. “And I’ll be happy to bring every one of them up tonight,”

“I’ll be waiting,” you whispered, and before he could pull away, you pushed forward and kissed him sexily, tongues swirling together before he, again, pulled away.

“Tonight?” He asked, his dark brown eyes twinkling.

“Tonight.”


End file.
